<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE SHOT by Shadow_ChaDo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314450">LOVE SHOT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_ChaDo/pseuds/Shadow_ChaDo'>Shadow_ChaDo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Tempo - EXO (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bickering, Cute, F/M, Female Friendship, Gangs, Gangster Kai, Gangster Sehun, Gangsters, Gangsters EXO, Loud Kai, Pick-Up Lines, Shy Oh Sehun, but soft story, like really, like sisters, loud female lead, shy female lead, the guys are whipped, they're always fighting over nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_ChaDo/pseuds/Shadow_ChaDo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little story inspired by the song Love shot by EXO, where two singers, Sunhi and Haewon, meet two gang members, Kai and Sehun. What will happen to them when they all get involved in gang rivalries? Can't see the path ... the answer is love.</p><p>LOVE SHOT : Sunhi and Haewon, two young singers, debut as Shadow and start a brand new life. Helped by their friends and family, they are working hard to become stars. But when they get involved with two strange guys in gang rivalries, they can only count on each other to sort out who to trust and who not to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shadow's interlude ✩</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a few words to introduce our work ✿</p><p> </p><p>This book is the first one we are publishing (loud cheers, yeah!) on any kind of public platform and we need to mention that we are extremely happy and excited to share our story with you guys ! We are two friends writing for fun and editing is a new experience for us both. Do NOT hesitate to share your impressions and suggestions with us in the comments. We would be excited to know how you feel ! {♡ᴗ♡}</p><p> </p><p>English isn't our first language. We are sorry if there is any grammatical mistake or weird word choice. We are trying our best to avoid it. Feel free to tell us if you notice a really bad mistake. Our goal is to not make your eyes sting! TT</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it seems important to remind you that we DO NOT own Sehun, Jongin or any other real man or woman mentioned in this story. The characters inspired by these people and the other characters are drawn out from our own imagination, as well as the scenarios and the mood boards. So please, respect our work. This isn't a big request but it can make the difference for both writers and readers' good. (≧◡≦) ♡</p><p> </p><p>☆ Cha &amp; Do ☆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, now that the introducing speech is done, let's begin with the story!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>LOVE SHOT</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunhi and Haewon, two young singers, debut as Shadow and start a brand new life. Helped by their friends and family, they are working hard to become stars. But when they get involved with two strange guys in gang rivalries, they can only count on each other to sort out who to trust and who not to.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shadow's interlude ✩</p><p>Ready for the prologue ? Let's go !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Unnie, I can't do it. It's too difficult. I swear...'</p><p> </p><p>'Hey, Hey, look at me. Everything's going to be alright, Darling.'</p><p> </p><p>Sunhi looked at her cadet fondly and caressed her cheek tenderly. 'We've trained for hours and hours. We can't give up now, can we ?'</p><p> </p><p>'I know, Unnie... But there are so many people here in the audience...'</p><p> </p><p>Haewon pulled the huge curtain slightly to allow Sunhi to see the hall. The younger was right : the rows of red velvety seats were filled with people. On the first row, closest to the stage, cameramen and journalists were on stand-by, ready to film and comment every second of the upcoming performance. In the audience, some girls and boys were holding signs showing the girls name or encouraging words. The whole atmosphere was just like Sunhi had imagined it : welcoming but stressful and filled with yearning.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't see him, Unnie. Do you think he forgot?' Haewon said as Sunhi pulled back the curtain. 'Maybe he's busy and couldn't make it.'</p><p> </p><p>'Hey ! Stop thinking so negatively. I'm sure Mark is in the audience, Darling. It's quite crowded out there, maybe that's why you couldn't spot him,' the elder replied softly. 'But I'm sure your best friend would never forget about your debuting performance.'</p><p> </p><p>'You're right. But still. I wish Mark was here with us right now.'</p><p> </p><p>Haewon smiled sadly and went back to her spot behind the curtain to peek at the audience. Sunhi watched her from afar as a makeup artist went to touch up her makeup and hair. The tension was building up. In a few minutes, the girls would be on stage, under the spotlight, performing in public for the first time after months of preparation and intensive training.</p><p> </p><p>'Haewon ! Sunhi !' Mr. Kim, their manager, called for the girls. 'Two minutes left.'</p><p> </p><p>Haewon left her observing spot and joined Sunhi near the stage entrance. At the moment, the MC was delivering his introduction speech. The pressure was now unbearable for the both of them. They held hands tightly and tried to synchronize their breathing to relieve some tension but failed. Haewon was trembling and Sunhi's hands were sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>'And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the first performance of the night : give a round of applause to Shadow!'</p><p> </p><p>The audience began to clap, the MC exited the stage and Sunhi led her cadet to their place. The light was off, but Sunhi was able to hear Haewon's heavy breathing next to her. Only a few seconds left and the music would start. She readied herself and prayed for her partner to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Then the light went on, the music started, and the audience was left gaping in awe. On the stage stood two beautiful women. On the left, the one known as Sunhi was dressed in a long strapped red dress with a V-neck cleavage. She had long curly blond hair and soft blue eyes underlined with a thick black eyeliner. A split in the fabric of her bright dress revealed the fair skin of her leg as she started to dance. The other girl, Haewon, was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and off shoulders. Unlike her partner, she had short chestnut hair and piercing grey eyes. The Shadow members contrasted greatly with each other but were surprisingly harmonious. Everyone in the audience seemed to agree that they were both breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Got my aim locked on your pretty face</em>,' Sunhi began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Frozen by your voice I can't erase</em>,' Haewon replied with a fierce look at the audience.</p><p> </p><p>The two young singers kept singing and dancing gracefully during the first verse. On the pre-chorus, they slowly began to feel more confident and moved more smoothly. When the first chorus came, the audience cheered loudly. Sunhi and Haewon performed the complex choreography and sang in unison.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>It's the love shot.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>The two girls had glimmering eyes and racing hearts. They had finally made it. Their dream was now a reality. They couldn't be happier. Until the end of the song, the pair kept smiling brightly and gave their whole heart in the performance. The audience cheered for them loudly and sang along the chorus to encourage the young artists. It was a huge success.</p><p> </p><p>As the song came to an end, they made one last hand move and turned around on the last note of the music. The lights went off and everyone in the room stood up to praise the Shadow duet. Seconds later, the lights went back on and the breathless singers came to the front-stage to bow to the public, hand in hand. Some people were shouting the girls' name while others whistled and shouted encouraging words. The MC joined them on stage and congratulated Haewon and Sunhi before allowing them to go backstage and get some rest. There, they jumped in each other arms and let out ecstatic screams of joy. Mr. Kim went to embrace them, as well as the whole staff team.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm so proud of you my girls !' Mr. Kim said as he kissed the girls' cheek tenderly. 'You'll become great stars, and I'll lead you both to the top. My precious Shadow.'</p><p> </p><p>'Unnie, we made it !' Haewon screamed and jumped around her elder happily.</p><p> </p><p>'See ! Told you we'd do all right.'</p><p> </p><p>'You're really the best, Unnie !'</p><p> </p><p>'You are too, Haewonnie.'</p><p> </p><p>'You're both amazing,' Mr. Kim tried to calm down Haewon's enthusiasm. 'I promise you'll get the rest and care you deserve, it's the least I can do after seeing such a great performance. But before that, let's go celebrate all together and drink to your success, Ladies! '</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>